My Delicate
by shortiix3
Summary: It all started 5 years ago... One-shot from chapter 5 of 'The Lucky One'. Gray x Lucy


**One-Shot!** _from chapter 5 of 'The Lucky One'._

**Summary **When Lucy tells her husband, Gray, that she is pregnant all Gray could do was stop. It was like time had froze as Lucy told him, she was pregnant again. He was shocked, but then again overwhelmed as well. He was going to be a father! Leah Fullbuster a 4 year old girl, who knows Ice magic, is just like her father.

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **I'm smart, but not that smart

* * *

><p><strong>My Delicate<strong>

* * *

><p>It all started 5 years ago…<p>

_He didn't hear anything for a few minutes then he heard something break and he just had to break down the door._

_"Lucy! Are you okay?" he shouted._

_He saw Lucy holding onto Mira, like she had just fainted or something. Gray looked beside them and saw a broken vase._

_"What's going on?" he raised a brow._

_"L-Lucy has to tell you something…" Mira muttered._

_Lucy looked to Mira, she nodded and Lucy sighed._

_Lucy pushed off Mira and fell into Gray's arms. He held her tight._

_"I… Umm…" Lucy couldn't say anything._

_She put her face down and started gasping. Gray shook her._

_"Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!" he shook her again._

_"Gray!" Mira gasped._

_Lucy moaned and pulled her head up, "G-Gray…"_

_"Yeah Luce…" he whispered._

_She started to cry and clutched onto his shirt for dear life._

_"I-I… G-Gray… I'm… I'm pregnant…" she cried._

_I was really happy inside, but scared as well. We just got married yesterday and now she tells me that she's pregnant._

_My heart was racing, it felt like time had frozen._

_Those two words just keep running through my head—_

_**I'm pregnant.**_

_**I'm pregnant.**_

_**I'm pregnant.**_

_Yes, I was shocked._

_Yes, I had __**no**__ idea._

_Yes, I was surprised like any other person._

_But __**damn**__ I was so happy inside._

"_R-really?" I asked her gazing into space._

_She nodded in my chest._

"_And the baby's mine…" I asked once again._

_My voice was so blank. I was so confused._

_Just gotten married and I'm already going to be a father as well._

_She nodded like it was obvious._

_Well duh! Of course the baby's mine. Dammit what's wrong with me? Lucy would never __**ever **__do it with another guy._

_I mentally slapped myself. Stupid Gray!_

_Though I was a bit disappointed how she told Mira first and not me._

_Doesn't she trust me?_

"_W-Wow…" I just had to say._

_Seriously, me a father. Damn that feels weird to say._

_Me, a father. This is really weird. I'm going to be a father. Oh damn!_

_I should probably stop saying it too. It is quite obvious, that I'm the father of the child._

_I grinned once and looked at Lucy. Her eyes were so puffy. She didn't have to cry so much. I mean seriously, Luce._

_It'll be okay._

"_I can't wait to see **our** baby." I smiled to her._

_Her face had suddenly lightened up._

_I thought she was going to break into her beautiful smile but then she started producing more tears._

_I obviously stayed calm, I know what to do._

"_L-Lucy! W-Why are you crying? Kami stop crying Luce. It'll be fine-"_

_Okay. Shut up!_

_Not __**all **__guys know what to do when their wife is crying._

_After a while of panicking and Mira having to scold me to __**shut up**__, I took Lucy in an embrace._

_She let out a sigh and started to laugh._

_Well tried to laugh. Her laughs came out as hiccups. It was cute._

_After fixing Lucy up- washing her face and going outside to breath in the fresh air, we went back into the room._

_What was the door doing on the floor?_

_Only some idiot would break a door, like that._

_Just like Natsu. Heh that idiot is such an idiot…_

…

…

…

_Okay um yeah…_

"_So how long are you Lucy?" Mira asked._

_Mira you're such a mother._

_I wouldn't say that out loud. Oh no, she'd go __**demon**__ on me._

_And I would die from her tortures._

_And I would never see Gray Jr._

…

_**Yes**__, it will be a boy. I already have the name so I don't need to worry about that._

_But then Luce will be like-_

_**Who said the baby is gonna be a boy?**_

_And she'd cross her arms on her busty chest and huff._

_Then I'll be like-_

_**Who said the baby isn't gonna be a boy?**_

_And I would cross my arms as well and smirk._

_Then she would turn her head and I would start to panic._

_Yep, I've done this many times… When we argue about little stuff…_

_But—_

_This isn't** l**__**ittle**__ stuff._

_It's __**big**__ stuff._

"_-months."_

_Aw what! Now I didn't hear what she said._

"_What did you say honey?"_

_Aw look I made her blush. She's so cute._

"_Th-Three months…"_

_That short? I thought she'd be longer._

_Meaning we haven't had any sex for three months._

…

…

"_It doesn't look that big yet too."_

_I touched her still-sort-of-flat-stomach._

_She hummed in agreement._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT~<strong>

"Tch hurry up Natsu you ass!"

Natsu was walking like a drunken man.

Damn! Come on, I wanna get back home.

"Aye! Natsu come on. We're going to miss the train back to Magnolia." Happy chirped.

What's got him so eager to get back home?

…

…

Oh!

How could I forget?

Happy and Charle have been dating for awhile now, haven't they?

Hmm quite the couple they are.

…

Gah stuff it!

"Natsu!"

_Wham_

"G-Gray?" Happy murmured.

I glared at him.

"We can finally go home," I sighed.

I dragged Natsu by his legs and went for the train station.

Dumped Natsu on one of the seats and I sat on the other one.

Hmm.

Can't wait to get home…

* * *

><p>"Attention passengers! You may now exit the train. We have arrived at Magnolia."<p>

…

…

Ah my eyes! So bright bloody sun!

"Oi Happy!"

"W-Wha— Gah!"

Stupid cat. That's what you get for not listening.

"Let's go."

Man this guy's heavy.

"You know were off the train?"

"Urgh… I don't… feel… so… good…"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"O-Oi wait up!"

Once again we only got half of the reward.

And this time it wasn't my fault as well.

Heh.

Flame head here-

Destroyed how many buildings.

Burnt half of the forest.

And nearly injured some people.

Lucky _I _was there, or else he would have gone to jail - For nearly killing those people.

Seriously…

"…Otou-san! Otou-san!"

Huh?

"Huh?"

"Ah Leah!"

Yes we had a girl. Lucy had thought of the name, it means: delicate.

She really is _delicate_, she was so fragile when she was born I thought I would break her if I touched.

People say she's the girl version of me.

It's true, she really does have my looks…

Just in a girl's way.

"Otou-san you're back! Now we can go train." Leah shouted, happily.

"Okay. But first let me get a drink, I'm quite thirsty." I picked Leah up in my arms and walked towards the guild.

* * *

><p>It was the year that Leah was born was when I became an S-class mage. Natsu had become one before me. If it's S-class missions, I go with Natsu and Happy. Team Natsu still does missions together but not as much as before, because Lucy has to take care of our 4 year old daughter.<p>

A lot has happened the past years. Even with Leah it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. We laughed… Cried… We made it through.

We have quite a few S-class mages now. Juvia had become one last year, Lucy rivalling her. I just know Luce will become one this year. She really has become stronger, my wife.

Lucy has _all _12 gold Zodiac keys, making her the most powerful stellar mage.

Gajeel has become an S-class mage as well. Levy is still in the running with Cana and some others. Our guild really hasn't changed as much. We're still the best-noisy-stubborn guild in Fiore.

Leah Fullbuster is 4 years old. She has black hair going just below her shoulders. Though she looks like me, she puts up her hair just like Lucy's. It's really cute. Her eyes are dark blue but sometimes in the light if you see close enough it'd look a bit brown – chocolate brown – like Lucy's eyes.

Lucy didn't really like it when she found out that Leah had inherited the habit of stripping from her father.

Oh that was hilarious you should have seen her face.

Lucky for me that Leah uses ice magic as well. My ice magic is blue, Lyon's is a light green and Leah's is a pure white – like snow.

Leah is already capable of doing the attacks-

Ice Make: Lance, Ice Make: Shield and Ice Make: Floor. I was really surprised that she had already mastered these moves this quick. I mean really she's _only_ 4.

* * *

><p>"Oh uncle Natsu! How was the mission?" Leah moved around so she was facing Natsu who was behind us.<p>

"…The mission was awesome! We took down those mages _good_." I saw Natsu give Leah a thumbs up. She giggled.

"Did you destroy the town _again_?" she asked with humor.

Natsu slightly reddened, "Um… Yeah sort of…"

Leah let out a laugh, "Otou-san did you do it as well?"

I frowned, "Of course not, I had to save him from going to jail." I smirked at Natsu who gave a glare in return.

Leah giggled again, she wriggled out of my hold on her so I put her down. She ran off to the guild and jumped into – "Lucy" – 's arms.

"Mama! Otou-san's back!" Leah squealed. "And uncle Natsu and Happy!"

Lucy smiled that beautiful smile, "Welcome back!"

"Good to be back Luce! I'm starving!" Natsu marched in the guild with Happy flying beside.

"Charle?" he called as he went in.

…

…

"Welcome back Gray!" Lucy put Leah down and came to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around her tight and sighed.

So good to be back.

I nuzzled into her hair, she smells nice.

Lucy pulled away and put her lips to mine. I responded by pulling her closer.

I pulled away to pick up Leah. The three of us got into an embrace. I hugged my family tight. It felt like if I let go they would disappear.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


End file.
